1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for regulating the cushioning effect to a walking platform of a treadmill, and more particularly, to a regulating apparatus with which the cushioning level can be visually identified.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treadmill is an exercise device consisting of an endless belt on which a person can walk or jog without changing place. During the exercise session, the feet of the operator will receive reactive force created by a walking platform of the treadmill when they tread thereon.
In order to reduce exercise injuries, a hydraulic cylinder is commonly employed to cushion the reactive force. Since every operator has his own body weight, the reactive force to be cushioned is different. Therefore, to install an adjustable hydraulic cylinder is an optimal solution to overcome the aforementioned problem.
A conventional hydraulic cylinder 10, as shown in FIG. 4, has an lower ear 11 and an adjusting post 12 at a bottom and top end thereof, respectively. A cylinder shaft 13 is extended from the adjusting post 12. An upper ear 14 is formed at a free end of the cylinder shaft 13. Moreover, a knob 15 with an opening 16 atop in the middle thereof is provided. The knob 15 with its opening can be tightly fixed on the adjusting post 12. Meanwhile, a scale is fitted around the top of the hydraulic cylinder 10, and the knob 15 has an arrow-shaped protrusion for indicating a certain cushioning strength of the hydraulic cylinder 10.
However, the scale and the arrow can become invisible due to impurities stuck thereto or due to wearing action thereon, thereby resulting in much inconvenience in use.